1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to educational and amusement devices, and moe particularly concerns sheet interfitting section puzzles.
2. Prior Art
Typically, sheet interfitting section puzzles of the prior art include incongruent and/or congruent pieces which when properly fitted together reveal a picture, design, pattern or other image. Correct placement of the pieces of prior art puzzles is aided by matching distinctive color, shade, indicia or lines which cross internal edges of the puzzle pieces. It is impossible for a puzzler to solve a puzzle including congruent pieces without the use of the aforementioned color, shade, indicia and lines.